We've Gone Disney!
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: ATTENTION ALL TWILIGHT FANS! WE BRING YOU AN IMPORTANT NEWS BULLITON: The characters of Twilight have been watching too many Disney movies. a series of one-shots with disney quotes. Can you find the quotes and tell me what movie they're from? RU up 4it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Peoplezzzzzzzz!!!!!**

**Okay, I got this idea from writingxonxwalls. She did it for Harry Potter, and is letting me borrow her idea so I can do it for Twilight. =D I'm putting my own 'stuffs' into it, so... yeah. These are a series of one-shots... bla bla bla...**

If you haven't read her story... or stories... they're dabbles, I suggest you do. It's an awesome mix, and a majority of them are really good. It's called Once Upon a Disney... =D

Ok, I won't torture you lovely people any longer, on with the thingy...

*whispers quietly* it's in Bella's point of view... okay? Good. And it's sortta o.o.c.-y ok..?

(why are you still reading this?!?!?? this is just the author's note... you're supposed to read the story, not my babble =D lol)

_____________________________________________________________________________

We walked through the woods in my back ward, hand in hand. It was Saturday, Charlie's day off, my day free of school, and one of the few days of sun up here on the Olympic Peninsula.

Edward's hand let go of mine, and as soon as it did, I slid on the fallen leaves, landing flat on my butt. I looked up, only to find Edward smiling humorously down at me. "Sorry." he said, still smiling. "You're so dependant on me, aren't you?" He held out his hand, and I took it, hoisting myself up. Edward slung his arm around my shoulders "Mmm, you fragile little human." (A.n./ yes, that came out of the deleted scenes from the movie.) We both smiled as we walked on.

Just as we came into view of my house, there was a huge bang, and a big puff of grey smoke billowed around the house.

"Dad!" I yelled. I took off at a sprint, stumbling at times. Edward ran in front of me; I could tell it was him, despite the fact all I saw was a blur.

"Dad!" I ran into the house and into the kitchen. It was a mess! Charlie stood in front of the microwave, his eyebrows singed. Smoke was billowing out of the microwave, and Edward (who had made it into the kitchen before me) was pulling something out of it.

I sighed, breathing in the foul smelling smoke. I coughed and sputtered, "dad, you put metal in the microwave again, didn't you?"

He narrowed his eyes at the microwave ,and if it were on the ground, Charlie looked as if he would have kicked the poor thing. "_I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk._" he said.

I smiled. "_You always say that _dad."

"_I mean it this time!"_ he said as he stalked out of the kitchen. I turned to followed him, but looked back at Edward hesitantly. "Go." he said. "I'll clean up." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I walked out of the house, following Charlie who was sitting on the hood of his cruiser. He coughed once to rid his lungs of smoke then said, "_I'll never get _that_ boneheaded contraption to work."_

"_Yes you will dad. _It just may take a while.... Honestly, I don't know how you survived all these years without me." I said. He chuckled and looked at me curiously.

"You wanna help me get a new microwave?"

I laughed and shook my head, climbing into the cruiser.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Wow. Believe it or not, that took a while to write. =) **

**OK!!! The quote is in italics, it is you're job to leave in a review what Disney movie the quote came from, cause I'm not tellin' until the next story/chapter thingy. =)**

**luv you all!!!!!**

**Amour vous toutes!!!!!**

**Review Please!!!!!**

**Revue s'il vous plaît!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Peopelzzzz!!!!!!!!**

**I am reallllly sorry about not updating... my life is reallllllly hectic right now.... Trust me, you wouldn't last a day in my shoes... especially now....**

**ANYWAY!!!!! Yes!!! Here It Is, the next one~shot in my mini-series of one~shots.... (lol)**

**

* * *

**

Someday I will find my Edward Cullen. I will make him dye his hair bronze if it's not already. If he doesn't sparkle in the sun, I will pour glitter on him. If he isn't pale, I will forbid the sun and tanning salons. If he's not tall and strong, it's time to visit the gym.

* * *

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. I was still sortta getting used to his deranged driving, but it still scared me lifeless. We were going to Seattle, the reason behind our trip, I completely forgot. I swear, if he's going to pamper me senselessly, I'm going to bite off his hand (A./N. **Im not sure how that would work out... but it's how I threaten my cousin when she annoys me...**).

Edward looked away from the road, glancing at me. "Do you want to play a game?" he asked out of the blue.

"What kind of game?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"An old game," he said smiling. "I played it with my friends when I was younger. Way younger." he grimaced.

"Okay, umm sure.... How do you play it?" I stared out the window, watching the alien-green trees fly by.

"It's sortta like 20 questions, only without one word answers." he smiled.

"You go first." I said, grimacing. Why did I just agree to this???!!!???

"Have you ever kissed a guy... other than me?" he asked. I turned away blushing. No!!! The one question I had hoped he'd avoid. "Bella?" he asked smiling. "What was his name and how old were you?"

I cracked. "I was five okay? His name was Tony Ryanger and it was on a dare." I said, the memory of that day still fresh in my mind.

He broke out laughing. "Wow Bella." he said, calming down a bit. "What am I to do with you? Your turn."

"Ummm... have you ever gone out of the country...?" I asked stupidly. Wow! Bella, was that really the best you could come up with????

"Bella, _the world is my backyard_. Now all I need to do is shove it in my pocket." he said smiling at the windshield.

"O...kay?"

He chuckled. "If you could travel anywhere, anywhere at all, where would you go?"

"Japan." I answered automatically. Am I for real??? Japan?

"Japan? Why?" he asked, showing off his crooked grin.

"Um... I want to try sushi." I mumbled, completely aware that he could hear me. And that just set him off chuckling again.

"I think I tried sushi once when I was like... ten-ish. I hated it. I can remember that much, I hated sushi."

"Okay Mr. Smart Guy," oh God. Damn that smile!!! "If you could go anywhere, where'd you go?" I asked. This game was just embarrassing.

"I wouldn't really care. As long as it's not Italy... I'm good. And you're there with me, I'd be better then." he said, taking a hand off the steering wheel and holding mine in his stone cold grip. Just his touch sent my mind whirling, preventing me from doing anything.

Realizing I couldn't talk, he let go of my hand. "My turn again. What was your favorite tv show when you were a kid?"

"Ooh... that's a good one. I was a big fan of cartoons, so I'd say it's a three way tie between Invader Zim, Rugrats, and the Wild Thronberrys."

"Invader Zim? Isn't that about that weird alien and his robot that turns into the dog?" he asked out of confusion.

"Yup."

"Oh. Cool."

"Okay! If you could do one thing that no one else could, what would it be?"

"Hmmm..." he pondered that for a moment, then said," I would go swimming in the North Atlantic Ocean, sky dive off of Mt. Rushmore, and climb Mt. Everest and free fall off of it, just because I could." he was smirking by the end of the answer.

I stared open mouthed at him. "You can't be serious." I stated.

He smiled at me and said,"_**It's kinda fun to do the impossable.**_" then he added another 20 mph to our speed.

___________________________________

The last quote (from chap. 1) was from Beauty and the Beast. Congrats to all who go that right.

Tell me what movie the italic-ed quote came from and you will win free hugs for a week. ALSO!!! If you can tell me who said the bold italic-ed quote, you will receive a special prize!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review. This came completely out of the blue, so I didn't really plan this at all and it's reallllllly O.O.C.-y, so ... tell me how it was. PLEASE!!!!!

Love it (3)? Hate it (D=)? ReViEw PlEaSe!!!!!!!!!!!! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoplezz!!!! sorry for the wait, I was just in North Carolina with my mom so I couldn't do squat about updating...**

**Soo, I'm sorry, and here u go. **

**_________________________**

I was sitting cross legged on my bed, staring at a picture on my wall. I honestly had no idea what it was, it looked like scribbles, but then again, I know I drew it when I was a little kid. I looked away from the scribble drawing and back down at my paper. I was supposed to be writing an essay for English. Yeah, not working out right.

Just as I picked up my pen, I felt my cell phone vibrate. Sighing, I flipped open the silver phone and looked at the name of the caller. Edward. I pushed the little green button.

"Hey," I said cheerily.

"Hi Bella!!!!!" said Emmett in the background. Edward chuckled.

"Move the phone away from your ear Edward." I warned. When he said Okay in a sightly distant voice I yelled, " hi Emmett!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Anyway Bella, get dressed. I'll pick you up in ten minuets." Edward said laughing.

"But my-"

"I'll get you back in time to finish your essay."

"And here I thought you couldn't read my mind."

He laughed again. "Get dressed." Then he hung up.

For a few minuets I sat on my bed smiling stupidly, then I jumped off and headed to my fully stocked (thanks to Alice) closet.

___________________________

I actually managed to throw together an outfit that Alice was proud of. I could tell because when I walked through the Cullen's front door she ran up to me and said "Oh my gosh!! I love that top!! Why don't I have the same one?" yeah, that was awkward...

"Hey Bella!" said Emmett jumping down the stairs. He picked me up and squished me to his chest. I COULDN'T BREATHE!!!!!!!!!

"Emmett, I don't think she can breathe." said Edward as he saw my helpless look.

"Well, I shall fight you for her!!!!" he said, setting me down.

"Em, are you okay? You seam more... hyper." I said standing up.

"Bella, my mousey friend, I've never been better." he said. "Come on Edward!!_ Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!_" he yelled.

"I'm not going to fight you Em... and you look crazy." said Edward, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

"We're not finished here Edward!"

We walked up the stairs and to his room. Edward closed the door behind us, trying to drown out Emmett.

"Is he okay?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"I think he has sugar. It really messes him up when he has it." he said sitting next to me. After a few seconds he picked me up and sat me down in his lap. I leaned against his chest, enjoying the chill he sent down my spine.

"So, why did you kidnap me again?"

"I didn't say. I just thought you needed a bit of time away from that freaky picture." he said with a smile. I turned and glared at him and he just smirked. A staring contest then began between the two of us.

I was about to blink when Emmett stormed into the room, doing the funky chicken. Scary!!!

"Emmett!" yelled Edward. "Get out!"

"Gigedy! Gigedy goo." he said then left.

A solid five minuet silence followed. Then I said,"I love this family."

_____________________________

**okay, It was petty random, but hey...**

**Okay, last quote "**_**the world is my backyard**_" was from the Aristocats. I got answers from kim possible to the great mouse detective with that one... and as most know, the other quote was from Walt Disney himself.

_**Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
**__**You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?**_

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey poeplezzz!!!!!!!**

**As a back-to-school gift to everyone, I'm updating every single one of my stories (that isn't a one-shot) So, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and this is set during New Moon while Edward's gone... just thought I'd clear that up. **

* * *

**(Bella's PoV)**

I walked through the hallowed halls of Forks High. It had been six months since the Cullens left, and I was slowly getting a little better. With the help of Jake and Angela, I was getting to the point where I didn't cry my lungs out when I heard the name Edward. I remembered when Angela sat me down, and we talked.

_**-=Flashback=-**_

"_Bella, can we talk?" Angela asked tentatively._

"_Sure." _I said in a hallow voice. I still wasn't completely there, my head was with the Cullen's.

"_Bella," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the other people that surrounded us. "Bella, I watched you fall apart, and it really hurt me to sit back and do nothing. Bella, you need to pull yourself together. You can't let this run your life. __**Keep your chin up. Someday there will be happiness again." **_

Her words echoed in my head even now. I have to pull myself together. That was my wake up call, and now, I was slowly coming back. I paid more attention to what I did both in and out side of school. I could see the smile that was plastered onto Angela's face when she saw me.

Opening the cafeteria doors, I walked in, getting into the line for lunch. I got a slice of cheese pizza, a shiny red apple, and a bottle of lemonade, and planted myself next to Angela. We had become a lot closer.

"Hey Ange." I said giving her an honest smile.

"Bella, you honestly have no idea how long it's been since I saw you smile last." she said, stretching her arms. A ham and turkey sandwich lay on plastic wrap in front of her.

"I know! And it feels really weird." I said, grinning. That made her laugh, and the thought that I made her laugh really made me happy.

"Bella, I- " I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"I know Angela. I feel the same way." I took a bite out of my apple, savoring the sweet, yet bitter taste of it.

She wrapped an arm around my back in a one armed hug. I laughed and threw my arms around her neck, giving her a really kiddish hug. (A./n. me and my friends do that at lunch all the time.)

Actually, for one of the first times since the worst break up in the history of man-kind, I felt free. I felt loved. And I felt like me.

* * *

**yay!!! I did it!!! ok, I'm sorry it's so short, but I was kinda brain dead writing this. Lol =D**

**Last chap's quote : **_**"Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" was from the **_**Little Mermaid**_**. **_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=D**

**I was stained with a row in a day and on my own,  
As you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown,  
And I always knew what was right I just didn t know that I might peel away,  
And choose to see with such indifference sight ..**

And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly, if held down,  
And I will always reach too high,  
Cause I have seen,  
Cause I have seen Twilight


	5. Chapter 5

****

Oh my gosh!!!!! this is the third time I've had to type this stupid chapter!!!!!!!!! I better get a lot of review for this chapter!!!! GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! So people, I'm sorry for the HUGE wait, bu every time I just finish the chapter and I push save, I hit the wrong key and it deletes everything. =( I should know by now, but I keep forgetting to save this as I'm typing it.... uugh!!!!! lol anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I laid my tired head against my arms, trying desperately to stay awake. I had my iPod hidden in my pocket and purple matching headphones were lodged into my ears, trying to drown out the chatter from all my other class mates. Uugh... why was I so tired?

But I knew fully well why I was so tired, and it was the person pulling out the chair next to me scrape against the linoleum floor with unnecessary harshness. Yup, my unofficial, unspoken, completely obvious to all students but not to adults like my dad boyfriend. Edward Cullen.

I didn't look up at him, despite the fact I could feel this honey gold eyes burning against me. I just listened tot he music blaring out of Kyle, my iPod (**A./n. sorry, I had to do it... long live my first iPod, and may he rest in peace**). Edward had came to spend the knight secretly... again. Just his mere presence kept me up all knight; it was as if his skin gave off an electrical charge that I could feel through the air. It wasn't around 3am, with Edward's icy arms around me and his voice rumbling low in his throat as he hummed me my lullaby, lulling me to sleep.

"Bella, are you okay?" his voice was like milk on honey, so smooth, so perfect that I felt like nothing compared to it. Sincerity was thick and obvious in his voice, but it hadn't been his fault entirely that I could not sleep, he just made me restless.

"I'm fine," I said through a yawn. "Just a little tired." I sat up, massaging the back of my neck as I did, and pulled out a notebook and a pen. The song switched to a song that I could not place. It was old rock, before the 80's I was sure, but not so far as the 50's. Yes, I had been introduced to 50's music through Edward.

Noticing the dark purple ear-buds that were lodged into my ears, Edward asked, leaning over to pull one out, " What are you listening to?"

"The Bee Gees," I said, finally placing the name of the band. It was _**'How Do You Mend A Broken Heart**_**' **buy the Bee Gees. It wasn't that bad, but I honestly had no idea what so ever where I got he song form.

"The Bee Gees?" Edward said in mock horror, his face contorted in false agony. "Why Bella? Why?" he whispered. With his super-speedy-vampy-movement, he snatched Kyle out of my pocket and started flipping through the songs and artists I had on my 'Most Listened to' play list. "Bee Gees, Bee Gees, Bee Gees, The Who?, Wild Cherry, Bob Dylan, my God Bella!" he said, his voice disbelieving and rising an octave with every name.

"Hey, _respect the classics man_. They weren't that bad." I said snatching back my iPod just as the bell rang and Mr. Banner came waltzing in the class. I wrapped my headphones around th ebody on Kyle after shutting it off, then shoved it in my pocket.

"Today class, we will be having a lecture," his last word was drown out by moans and groans. "I know, I hate them as much as you, but principal Greene is forcing me to give you lectures, so pens and papers out. I expect at least a half a page of notes due at the end of the class..."

A folded piece of paper hit my elbow. I tried my hardest to ignore it for the time being, at least until Mr. Banner turned to write today's topic on the board. As soon as he turned, I scrambled to open the note.

_ Let me drive you home today. I can show you what real music is._

_ ~E._

A grin made it's way across my face. I glanced at Edward and caught his eye. He had been facing Mr. Banner, looking as if he was taking in his every move, but his eyes were really focused on me, his hand writing notes on a sheet of college ruled paper without taking a glance at it. I smiled again. On the same sheet of paper, I scribbled a short response:

_ Give Alice my keys. _

_ -B._

I folded the paper, passing it to Edward. Just as tore his eyes off of Mr. Banner and locked them onto the folded piece of paper, Mr. Banner said "Edward, is there something you would like to share with us? And Bella? Where are your notes?" Caught in the act, I blushed and held my head down, But I didn't find the empty sheet of paper I was expecting, instead I found a sheet of paper, filled with notes in my messy scrawl.

"Just me notes sir." Edward said, false but convincing confusion laced onto his face. Mr. Banner glared at him and continued his lecture.

My cheeks were hot with blush. I was now wide awake, but I was still staring at he clock, waiting for that little red second hand to make it's way around and around again. I couldn't wait until the en of school, and it wasn't because of the idea of sleep either.

* * *

**Ok, there we go. I finally finished it!!! yay!!!!! -claps hands happily- **

**ok, as many of you guessed it, the last quote, "**_**Keep your chin up. Someday there will be happiness again.**_**" was from robin Hood... yay to all those who got it right!! **

**Review!!!! Review!!!!! Review!!!!!** **thanks!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey People!!!!! **

**I apologize for the super duper long gap between chapters!!!!!! I have no excuse, I'm just lazy. But I am happy to say I have finally have gotten the Microsoft Office Suit 2007 for my computer. Even though I know how to use my Word Perfect by heart (mostly because I have had that program as my only text based program for almost 5 years), I know a hell of a lot about Microsoft Word. And since I've been taking an online class to get my IC3 Certification, there's an entire section on all the cool things in Microsoft 2007. So yeah, hopefully there will be more updates faster. **

* * *

**On with the Chapter!!!**

**Oh, this is reallllllllllly OOC-Y **

**I Don't Own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But I will, mark my words, I will get ownership of those sparkly disco balls we call vampires. **

* * *

**Bella's PoV  
{set during Breaking Dawn, but my version}**

"Love, are you sure you're okay?" my personal Greek God asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just-." I was cut off by bile coming back up. I lunged over the toilet again, heaving as everything I ate within the last four hours came back up. This had been going on for the past week, and quite frankly, I was sick of it… no pun intended.

"No you're not. Bella, this has been going on for a week. A WEEK, Bella. And don't you dare try to say it's just the Stomach Flu either. You know that it's not." Edward replied, holding back my hair.

As soon as I finished unloading the contents of my stomach, I rested my head against the side of the porcelain bowl. I welcomed the chill of Edward's hand as he stroked my hair, flushing the toilet for me with the other. "_As God as my witness, I'll never be hungry again."_ I said before sighing and lunging over the porcelain bowl that in the last week had become my best friend. Unfortunately, I still had stuff in my stomach. "This is disgusting." I said, wiping the corner of my mouth with my sleeve and leaning back to rest against Edward's rock hard chest.

"That's it. I'm getting Carlisle to check up on you." He said as he filled a glass of water and passed it to me. I thanked him, and then chucked it, hoping to swallow the disgusting after taste in my mouth.

"Fine with me." I breathed. I really was getting kind of worried. Number 1, I could hardly keep a glass of water down, which my chugging resulted to another up-chucking session with my good friend, Mr. Toilet. Number 2, my period was about two weeks late. I HAVE NEVER BEEN LATE BEFORE!!!!

"Come on love." Edward said, helping me up and wrapping his arms around me.

**Later that day**  
----

"Well Bella, I don't know how, and I don't know how to exactly say this, but I guess the blunt was is the only way." Carlisle said, glancing down at the papers on his fancy clipboard. His pure white Doctor's Coat was whiter than usual.

Edward drove me to the hospital, nearly scaring the living crap out of me in the process with his crazy fast driving. I will ever really get used to his need for speed. Since Carlisle was actually working at the hospital at this time (he had taken the liberty to pull overtime for no reason), Edward had to 'convince' the receptionist to let us see him. Apparently when a doctor or surgeon is 'working', aka: not on break, it is against policy for personal relations to bother them.

His words kind of freaked me out. What could be so bad that he'd have to use "the blunt method"?

"Bella," I grabbed Edward's hand and clung to it for dear life. This was NOT going to be good? "You're pregnant. Edward, I don't know how, so don't ask." Carlisle said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I thought Edward was the mind reader, not you Carlisle." I said laughing.

"Bella? Love, are you okay?" Edward asked, looking at me funnily.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I asked, confused.

"Umm, love, Carlisle just said that you're pregnant. You're not concerned about that?" he asked, still looking at me funnily.

"Yeah, I heard, but I'm not freaking out about it." I told him. That apparently confused the hell out of him.

"Bella?" he said slowly.

"It's you kid too ya know. You're gonna be a dad!" I said poking him in the belly. I turned to Carlisle, only to find him grinning like a mad man and shaking his head in exasperation.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you're so full of surprises." He told me.

I grinned. "Yup! And you're gonna be a grandpa. How does it feel?"

He laughed. "Oh Bella, you have no idea how long I've wanted to be a granddad."

That made me smile. "Sooo… any idea how far along?"

Edward did a whole "face-palm" thing, but I could see that he was grinning under it.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

**As I said, really OOC-y**

_Respect the classics man was in fact from Cars. Congrats to everyone who got it right. _

_Luv Ya'll!!!! _

_Now, click the little speech bubble and leave a review!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! _


	7. AN note I'm Soo Sorry

**Hey my readers. **

**I want to apologize for having such a delay in my chapters. The last few months have been absolutely crazy. From setting up for our dance, to exams, to planning and packing for trips, to summer romances, to being away from home for an entire month without access to my computer. **

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to let all my readers know that I am in the process of writing the next chapters for all my stories. **

**Thanks so much,**

**Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin **


	8. heads up

Hey Hey Hey my loyal readers. I just have a little update for you all. I am in the process of finishing up the next chapters for a majority of my stories, and I will have chapters up by Christmas, of maybe a little after (depending on the amount of parties I have to go to). So this is just a way of saying Merry Christmas, and I **will** have updates for you all.

I would have updated a lot sooner, but I have been swamped with things since like…. Last April. From preparing a speech for graduation, to setting up for the dance, to Open Houses, to home work for next year, planning and packing for trips, and having a summer relationship for the first time in a year, break-ups, starting freshman year in one of the hardest academic programs out there, helping my twin plan her Quinceanera, And Winter Guard (which has taken up all my weekends) I have had close to no time to write. Every time I get a crazy good idea for my stories, I can't write them because of homework. Plus, I've had this huuuuge paper to do that is 80% of my semester grade.

Thank you all soooooo much for adding me to story and author alerts and for favoriting me. You have no idea how great it makes me feel. Even if I never update, I always think about my reviewers :D

Lots of love and a plate of sugar cookies,

F.L.M.T.L.


End file.
